Running From Love
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Ok, I HAD to choose a sub category, so the category doesn't at ALL apply to the story: Neil has spent so long being beaten and raped by his drunken boyfriend Jordan. And now, he may have to open himself to David Burtka, a stranger he just met, to hide in peace. But... he may have to dig farther to hide from this maniac. Even if it means leaving everyone he loves behind. Even David
1. Fake

Neil Patrick Harris was at the Prime of his Fame. He was loved and adored by all, everyone wanted his attention, and he had what was believed to be the most amazing girlfriend in the world.  
Neil was known for his cheery smile and constant happiness. He seemed to always be upbeat and smiley. He was good to his fans, spending every spare moment he could with them.  
Neil was good to his girlfriend, named Miranda Jones, and treated her with the utmost respect. Even though he never really touched her like some assumed he did.  
Even though everyone believed all of this, Neil knew it was a lie.  
Miranda was great with keeping his secrets and was a great friend of his. And he did stay positive about everything.  
But he had a dark secret that not even Miranda knew about.  
Miranda had only met his boyfriend, Jordan, a few times. But she didn't know much about him. Or about how he and Neil were around each other.  
And that is what made his cheeriness and smiles fake.


	2. Fans and Relief

Neil was just leaving an interview on the Ellen Show. He sighed as he looked at his watch. He was going to be late. He'd have to make it up to Miranda again soon.  
"Mr. Patrick Harris!" Someone yelled. Neil looked up as men and women with microphones and big cameras and flashing lights ran toward him. He gave them his biggest smile.  
_Shit... C'mon guys, I'm already late!_ He yelled at them in his mind.  
"Mr. Patrick Harris," A petite woman asked, pushing her microphone towards him. "How has Miranda been, she hasn't been seen with you in a while?"  
"Please, it's Neil." He chuckled. "And Miranda has been-"  
"Mr. Harris, did you and Miranda break it off?" A man asked.  
"What, no!" He defended, trying to push his way through them. "Me and Miranda are just fine! She went to visit her brother for a while because of some family problems. Nothing is wrong between us-"  
"Neil! Do you confirm or deny that Miranda may in fact be a Lesbian?" Someone Neil couldn't see asked.  
"No, Miranda is not a Lesbian." He said, his fake cheeriness melting.  
"Do you confirm or deny that Miranda is pregnant with your child?" The petite woman asked again.  
"No, Miranda is not pregnant with my child or anyone elses." He commented, breaking through the crowd of paparazzi, just to have fans come around the corner looking for him.  
_Fuck..._ He growled mentally. He let out an inward sigh and smiled as they ran towards him. He held his ground as a bunch of fans ran up and hugged him. He kept his smile plastered to his face even though they were cutting off his oxygen by hugging him so tightly.  
"Neil we love you!" A red haired girl exclaimed. Everyone screamed out their agreements. Neil chuckled and ruffled her hair, causing her to blush madly and squeal.  
"Thank you so much. I love you all too." He said. "What's your name?" He asked the redhead.  
"A-annie." She stuttered.  
"Well Annie, I've gotta say that you are absolutely beautiful!" Neil told her. "Now, remember that you are very unique and special. As are all of my fans. But no one can be you quite as good at being you than you can.." He said.  
As everyone was squealing and questioning and drooling over him he continued to make his way past them.

By the time he reached his car, he was almost twenty minutes late to see Miranda. He waved at the Paparazzi and his fans and drove off, careful not to hit any of the other cars that crammed him into the middle of the road for the next five or six blocks.  
He made it back to the Hotel in one piece, thankfully. He greeted the doorman and the receptionist who smiled eagerly at him as he strode to the elevator.  
As soon as the doors closed, leaving him in peaceful silence, he leaned against the wall and let a loud groan escape him.  
He was exhausted.  
When the doors opened to the sixteenth floor, he hurried down the hall to his suite. When he got inside, he shut the door behind him, set his work bag under his desk and began changing into a suit that didn't smell of his sweat.  
He's not here? Neil asked himself. Before he grabbed his wallet to leave he looked around the suite that he shared with his boyfriend Jordan. But he was all alone. He sighed, in relief or in sadness, he didn't know.


	3. Satan's Little Angel Miranda

"Miranda, I am so, so sorry that I'm late!" Neil exclaimed, taking his seat across from her. She chuckled.  
"That's alright. I've entertained myself by giving all the Waiters that decided to flirt with me fake numbers." She laughed. Neil laughed with her.  
"You little devil." He teased. She shrugged and put her fingers behind her head to make it look like she had horns growing out of the top of her head.  
"What can I say?" She began as Neil tried to contain his laughter. "Call me Satan's little angel."

"That spaghetti was amazing!" Miranda exclaimed.  
"Besides the spaghetti, did you see that blondie in the kitchen?" Neil asked. "Girl, he was checking you out!"  
Miranda blushed. "Nuh-uh!"  
"Yuh-uh!"  
"No, he wasn't!" She laughed. "Did you SEE that chief's hat?! It looked like he had purposefully deflated it to make it look like a Tiara. He was TOTALLY staring at YOU my friend!"  
Now it was Neil's turn to blush. His heart skipped a beat. He really like Jordan, but not many guys really gave him the time of day. Well, at least not in the way that he secretly craved. "You think so?" Neil asked.  
"Think so?" She looked at him incredulously. "Neil, I KNOW so!"  
Neil laughed again.  
"I love you Neil." Miranda said with a soft smile. She grabbed his hand. He squeezed it gently. "If you weren't gay, you would SO be my bitch."  
"You got that right." He laughed. She laughed with him.

Neil parked his car in Miranda's driveway. Miranda looked at Neil's haunted expression.  
"You ok Neil?" She asked. Neil could feel her concerned stare. He turned and smiled at her. He saw her expression turn from concern to joy. He eyes crinkled into a smile that matched the smile on her lips.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.  
"Alright, well, goodnight." She said, stepping out of the car.  
"Goodnight Miranda." He rolled down his window and whistled. She laughed.


	4. Drunk Jordan

Neil stepped into the Suite and flicked on the lights. The air smelled of hour old weed, sweat, whiskey and blood. He gagged a bit.  
"Babe is that you?" Came a gruff voice from the bathroom.  
"Yeah, it's me Jordan." Neil called. He couldn't bring himself to smile. He kept his gaze down. He heard the door open and footsteps coming towards him.  
Fearful adrenaline pumped through his veins. He felt his heart race to the point where it might burst because of how painful it was. He closed his eyes, prepared for the worst.  
A finger gently lifted his face and lips met his. This surprised him, since he was so used to being put down for something that he had supposedly done wrong. Jordan's tongue tasted like whiskey and unicorn blood cocktails. Neil shuddered slightly. Thinking about his boyfriend who had once been the kindest and smartest man he knew, wasting his talents and killing his brain cells bothered him.  
"You ok Neil?" Jordan asked. His voice was soft and gentle. Hope boiled inside Neil.  
_Maybe... just maybe... oh, please come back to me Jordan!_ He pleaded.  
"Yeah, just a bit stressed. Long day. Hey, do you wanna watch a movie? You know, hang out and talk. We haven't just talked in such a long time. I miss our talks." Neil asked, his voice strained with need. He needed this, now more than ever. Neil's heart sank as Jordan's soft and human expression turned into the hard, drunk grin.  
"No... I have something else that will cheer you up." He said in a quiet, hungry voice.  
"Oh, please Jordan, not tonight." Neil pleaded. Jordan's grin died, his expression cold. Neil continued to plead desperately even as Jordan dragged him around the room,slamming him down on the bed and pinning him down. Neil's cries throughout the night could be heard throughout the entire floor of the Hotel.  
Pain coursed through Neil and he couldn't stop it. Not with Jordan's weight keeping him down. He couldn't do anything but let him take what he wanted. But he knew that all his hopes for them were shattered. He didn't want to deal with it anymore.


	5. Trusting A Stranger Named David Burtka

Neil grabbed his packed duffel and quietly snuck out the door. He tiptoed down to the elevator. When he stepped in, he felt safe. All he needed was for the doors to close and he would be free. Freedom was so close...  
"Hold the elevator!" A soothing voice called out. Neil looked up to see a very handsome man running down the hall towards the elevator. He held the door open and the man stepped in beside him.  
"Hey, thanks man." He said, smiling at Neil. Neil smiled back.  
"No problem." He said.  
"Hey, uhmm," The man bagan. "Aren't you Neil Patrick Harris?"  
_Oh, here we go..._  
"Yes, I am." Neil said with a smile.  
"Wow, I am a huge fan! I love your work." He exclaimed holding out his hand. "I'm David Burtka."  
Neil shook his hand, noticing his firm, yet gentle grip.  
"It's nice to meet you David." He said, keeping his smile plastered to his face.  
"And it is an honor to meet you Neil." He said. Neil was a bit surprised, most of his fans David's age addressed him as, 'Mr. Patrick Harris'. He gave David a genuine smile.  
"Do you know who is staying in room 207?" David asked. "Sounded like someone was in trouble in there for awhile." David said, his voice filled with concern.  
"That was me." Neil said before he could stop himself. David gave him a weird look.  
"Really? Is that why you're leaving?"  
Now it was Neil's turn to give him a weird look. "How did you know I was leaving?" He asked. David gestured to the duffel that Neil was carrying. "Oh..." Neil said, making David chuckle. "Well, yes, that is why I am leaving."  
"But it sounded like you were with... a guy." David's forehead crinkled.  
"Is that a problem?" Neil snarled. Neil saw the genuine fear and concern in David's eyes as he held up his hands in surrender.  
"No, no problem I just thought you were straight. But it's cool if you're not." He said. Neil looked at him skeptically. "Hey, look, I'm gay too. So I don't have any issues with you being gay man." David narrowed his eyes at Neil.  
"Really?" Neil asked, chuckling. "David, you could probably have just about any girl in the world." Neil said. David rolled his eyes.  
"Maybe, but unlike all those pussylovers, I prefer the taste of semin." David smirked. Neil laughed.  
"That's certainly ONE way to put it!" Neil laughed.  
"So where are you headed?" David asked. Neil opened his mouth to say something, but saying Miranda's name right now, it just didn't seem right.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out." David smiled hopefully. Neil didn't know what to say. Well, at this point he couldn't say no.  
"Sure. Why not?" He asked, and David's smile grew.  
"Cool." He said, leading Neil out to his car.


	6. Phone In Your Pants

"So you were visiting your sister?" Neil asked.  
"Yeah."  
"And you heard the WHOLE thing?"  
"Yep." David stretched out the word. Making it six syllables instead of one.  
"Wow. That is embarrassing." Neil sighed.  
"Maybe a little." David said, chuckling. Then his expression turned serious. "So... are you ok?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" Neil asked.  
"I mean, you sounded like you were in a lot of pain... this, Jordan guy, he didn't hurt you. Did he?" David asked. Neil blinked at him blankly. This guy was a total stranger. Yet he had felt compelled to go with him to his house and hang out. And he had even talked to him about details of his personal life that only he and Miranda had ever talked about. His heart raced. He didn't want to admit it, but it was a great feeling. Just feeling safe and secure and accepted. Even if David was a stranger, he hadn't felt this safe, even with Miranda in a long, long time.  
"I don't understand..." Neil murmured.  
"Understand what?" David looked puzzled. He glanced at him quickly before looking back at the road.  
"I don't understand how you can be so concerned." Neil began, turning his entire body to face David. "We just met, I'm a complete stranger to you, but suddenly you're worried about me. As if we've known each other for years. How can you be so worried about someone you just met?" Neil searched his face, hoping to find some logic there. But he couldn't find any.  
"I know that in your world, caring about someone you just met might seem weird, but from my point of view and how I was brought up by my parents, I learned that life flies by pretty quick. And that there will always be somebody who needs you as a friend. So whenever you meet someone, even if you never see them again, you show them the kindness that they deserve as a human being." David said with authority that caught Neil off guard.  
"I... I never really thought about it like that..." Neil murmured, sitting forward in his seat again.  
"Obviously. Or you wouldn't have asked." David sighed. "You never answered my question Neil..."  
"Which one?"  
"Did that Jordan hurt you?"  
Neil shrugged. "Not horribly. I mean, I can still move right? No broken bones. No blood. I'm still alive. So I'd say that I'm going to be alright."  
"That's not what I meant." David said, gripping the steering wheel. He stopped at the red light. "You know what I'm talking about Neil. Now, please... just answer my question. Did he, or did he not, hurt you?"  
Neil stared up at the blood red stop light. It was bright and his eyes started to burn from staring at it too long. But he couldn't answer David. He should have said no. Said that everything was fine. But he couldn't lie. He just couldn't bring himself to lie to him. But the silence was going to give David an answer, whether Neil liked it or not.  
"I'm calling the cops." David muttered, fishing his phone out of his pocket, bitter and red hot anger boiling viciously in his voice.  
"Please don't do that." Neil said. The light turned green. "David, go!"  
David dropped his phone into his lap and made a sharp left turn. Neil held onto the dashboard, fearing for his life.  
"David!" He yelled. "I told you to go! Not to get us killed!"  
David ignored him and pulled into the nearest parking lot. They were outside some apartment buildings that looked old and musty. Even the color of the brick was drained.  
David parked the car in the first available space and picked up his phone again. Neil grabbed it, and David blinked at him.  
"Neil... give me the phone." He said as calmly as he could.  
"Only if you promise not to call." Neil scowled.  
"Neil, you need help! Someone has to tell that guy that this is a crime!"  
"That guy has a fucking name!"  
"Fine, someone needs to tell Jordan that this is a crime!"  
"No one needs to tell him anything! I just need a place to hide."  
Neil stared at David who just stared back.  
"Give me the phone. Now." David snarled.  
"Fuck. You." Neil growled right back. David lunged at him and in a last final attempt to save himself and Jordan from this problem that David seemed desperate to cause, he shoved the phone down his pants. He yelped loudly when David's hand dove in after it.  
Neil was blushing madly when David huffed and put the phone back in his pocket.  
"Fine. I won't call. But eventually, you are going to have to deal with this." David said sternly. Neil nodded in reply. "Alright. Now, c'mon inside."


	7. WAFFLE TIME

Neil looked around David's small apartment. It was two-bedrooms, which David had graciously given him the spare to use, one bath, and had a small kitchen and an even smaller living room.  
Neil set his bags down in the bed. David had left him be to go take a shower.  
Neil's mind was still lingering on the thought that David, a guy he just met, not only made him feel safe and comfortable; but had convinced him to hide at his apartment and put his hand down his pants to retrieve his phone!  
He shuddered.  
It had been a long night.  
Neil glanced at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand. It said: 2:56am  
Neil yawned. Too late for him. He stuffed his bags under the bed for the time being and kicked off his shoes, leaving them next to the nightstand.  
He laid down on the bed, with his back facing the ceiling, and buried his face in his arms.  
And it took him maybe five minutes to fall asleep.

Neil woke to a mouth-watering, delicious smell. He sat up and looked around. Fear gripped him for a brief moment before he realized that he was at David's. Safe and sound.  
Neil fished out his phone, which had two texts and a missed call.

Miranda

_9:04am_  
_Hey, where are you?_

_9:25am_  
_I'm at a friends. I'm sorry, I was going to call, but it was last minute._

Mom

_8:47am_  
_Hi honey!_

_9:26am_  
_Hey mommy!_

Miranda

_9:28am_  
_What are you talking about? Jordan called me this morning saying something about how you disappeared! Where the hell did you go?!_

_9:28am_  
_It's a long story..._

_9:28am_  
_Well it's a good thing I love stories. Spill. NOW!_

"Hey, you're awake!" David said, smiling at him. Neil smiled back at him.  
"Yeah. I made it through the night." Neil chuckled.  
"Well, I made some waffles. You hungry?" He asked and Neil's stomach rumbled as if to say: You had me at waffles! I love you!  
They shared a laugh.  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."  
"Alright." David left him again, and Neil's smile faded.

Miranda

_9:32am_  
_You can't tell Jordan._

_9:33am_  
_Why not?_

_9:33am_

_Because he can't know.__9:34am_

_Neil... are you cheating on him?!_

_9:34am_  
_What?! NO!_

_9:34am_  
_Then what the hell is going on?!_

_9:35am_  
_*Le Sigh* Ok... here's the thing. Jordan isn't who you think he is._

_9:35am_  
_What do you mean?_

_9:36am_  
_I mean that Jordan is abusive. And... he raped me last night._

_9:37am_  
_Omg... Neil... I'm so sorry._

_9:38am_  
_Don't be. I've been trying to deny that he is abusive and ignored his drinking and smoking weed and everything... but after last night, I realized that there was no hope. Jordan is gone. And I just have to learn to accept that. Now I got to go. I got some waffles that are waiting to party in my tummy. :)_

_9:39am_  
_Wait, what?_

Neil set his phone on the nightstand and bounced out to the kitchen. David was sitting on one side of the table devouring waffle after waffle. Neil sat across from David and put a waffle on his plate, drowning it in syrup.


	8. Teddy Bear

"So, Miranda agreed to all of this why?" David asked with a laugh. Neil had been explaining the confusing love life of Neil Patrick Harris to David.  
"Because she thought it would be fun to date a celebrity and she has had a crush on me since we were kids anyway, so it's not like it was going to bug her much." Neil smiled. "She really IS a nice girl, and if I wasn't gay, I'm pretty sure I'd fall in love with her."  
"You think so?" David asked.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Neil said, looking thoughtful.  
"Well, what are you going to do about the Jordan thing? Miranda isn't going to rat you out right?" David arched an eyebrow in question, worry swirling in his gorgeous blue eyes. It was all Neil could do not to get lost in them.  
"No, Miranda would never do that. I told her the same thing I told you when she called earlier, she can't call the police and she has to let it go. Miranda being Miranda, she decided not to call the cops until she and I had talked first. Thankfully. And... as for Jordan... I don't know yet. I guess it all depends."  
"Depends on what?" David asked, his eyes narrowing.  
Neil scowled. "Depends on none of your fucking business." He spat back at him.  
David rolled his eyes and Neil stalked off to his room. He ignored the constant buzzing of his phone.  
Jordan was trying to call him.  
And he refused to stop trying to call.  
Eventually it started to piss Neil off so he shut off his phone and shut off the light. He curled up under the covers and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep, but he would be damned if he didn't try.

Neil was starting to drift off. Finally. And the door creaked open. Neil tried to stay as relaxed as possible.  
The mattress moved as a weight was added to it.  
The light that had been shining in Neil's face from the hallway when the door opened was gone again.  
Neil forced his breathing to stay steady.  
And someone elses breath mingled with his.

"You know... you're adorable when you sleep..." David chuckled. Neil's ears perked up. "I know it may seem weird, but it's true. And you're really hot when you're mad too. I just thought you'd want to know that..."  
It took everything for Neil not to open his eyes or move or anything. Against his will, he tensed when David's arms wrapped around him and his chin rested on Neil's head. After a minute of just hoping that David couldn't hear his heart pounding, he relaxed into David, nuzzling his head into David's chest.  
David chuckled. "Oh sure, when you're awake I'm the bad guy, but when you're out I'm your teddy bear?"  
Neil wanted to punch him in the groin so badly.


	9. Mint

Neil opened his eyes and he found his face curled up under the fabric of David's sweater. He stayed there, relaxed for a few more minutes, before realizing that this wasn't right.  
He jumped back, falling off the bed, and accidentally taking David with him.  
Neil stared into David's eyes. David had caught himself just in time. Even moments after waking up, he still had amazing reflexes.  
Their noses touched.  
"Hey..." David whispered.  
"What are you doing in here?" Neil asked, ignoring the fluttery feeling within him.  
"I don't know... I just joined you for a nap at some point. You didn't seem to mind when you were trying to wrap yourself in my sweater..." David smirked at Neil. Neil narrowed his eyes.  
"I was sleeping. I didn't realize what I was doing." He countered. His inner devil screamed out at him for his lies.  
"Maybe not... but you sure seemed to like being next to me."  
"Like I said, I was sleeping."  
David leaned in a little more, their lips brushed together. Neil shuddered.  
"And your point?" David asked, his whispers growing quieter.  
"That is my point David. I was sleeping. I couldn't control my actions."  
"Are you telling me that you didn't care for my warmth? That if you were awake, that you would have kicked me out?" David asked. Neil tensed as David's hands gripped his hips gently. He couldn't answer that. Not while lying to him. He hesitated, and opened his mouth to say that, yes he would have, but David's lips pressed against his before he could speak.  
David's lips were soft and smooth. They felt good as they glided over Neil's. Neil moaned softly, taking in the taste of David. Mint.  
David pulled away, staring at Neil. Neil's face flushed. He didn't know what he was doing. But, as much as his head told him to make a break for it, his heart kept him anchored there.


	10. Damned Dreams

Neil opened his eyes. He was alone. He sat up and looked around. Cautiously, he made his way to the door.  
"David?" He called out.  
No one answered.  
"David?"  
Neil entered the kitchen. A note was on the table.

_1-14-13_  
_4:36PM_

_Neil,_  
_Went to go see my sister. Her Internet is down and she wants me to come over and fix it for her. I should only be gone for an hour or so._  
_Be back soon._  
_David_

Neil looked at the clock.  
It was ten to five.  
So it had just been a dream after all.  
Neil sighed. "Whatever..." He mumbled to himself.

He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. When he realized that, unfortunately, there was nothing good on. He went to get his phone.

He had two texts from his mom, a text from Miranda, two missed calls from his Agent, and twelve missed calls from Jordan.

Mom

_8:47am_  
_Hi honey!_

_9:26am_  
_Hey mommy!_

_2:38pm_  
_Neil, why is your Agent calling me?_

_4:52pm_  
_Just ignore him Mom. I'm about to call him back. I've been busy..._

Miranda

_9:38am_  
_Don't be. I've been trying to deny that he is abusive and ignored his drinking and smoking weed and everything... but after last night, I realized that there was no hope. Jordan is gone. And I just have to learn to accept that. Now I got to go. I got some waffles that are waiting to party in my tummy. :)_

_9:39am_  
_Wait, what?_

_1:46pm_  
_Hey, are you busy tonight? I was wondering if we could hang out tonight._

_4:53pm_  
_I don't know Miranda... I just got up from a Nap and have two missed calls from Jeremy. He's going to kill me when he finds out I'm doing nothing but sleeping..._

_4:53pm_  
_Yikes... yeah, you're dead alright. But I can see why he would be upset. I mean, this is the second night that you've just sort of, you know... 'disappeared'. So, think you could talk to him and see if you have anything you need to do tonight?_

_4:54pm_  
_Yeah, I'll see what I can do. I'm going to call him right now._

Neil dialed in Jeremy's number and put the phone to his ear. He only got three rings before he answered.  
And he was not a happy camper.


	11. Fuck You Jeremy

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?!" Jeremy demanded.  
"It's nice to hear from you too Jeremy. How are things? How's Missy doing? How about the kids?"  
"Now is NOT the time to be talking about my family Neil! You don't even realize what kind of trouble we're in right now!"  
"And what trouble might that be?"  
"Doug is ready to cut me off! And if Doug cuts me off, then I'll have to cut you off until I can find someone else to start putting their money on the table for the both of us! And Josh definitely ain't going to help us. I still don't know what you did to piss Josh off so much, but you might have to start kissing up to him NOW! Or we both might be out of a job!"  
Neil grimaced at the mention of two of his exes.  
"Ok, ok I get it, I get it. What do I have to do?" Neil asked, sighing.  
"You have to tell me where the fuck you're so that I come and get you. And once I do, we have to figure out what you're going to say to the press about this so that you don't get moody and embarrass yourself again. Like with that red headed chick-"  
"Her name is Annie." Neil interrupted.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." Jeremy huffed. "Anyway, you have more important things that you need to be doing right now then kissing up to your fans."  
"I am not 'kissing up' to my fans. I am showing them that I care. Because I DO care about them!"  
"Yeah, uh-huh, save it for the press Neil. Now, where are you?"  
"Fuck you Jeremy." Neil growled, hanging up the phone.

"Wow, someone seems a bit pissy." David's voice came from a few feet behind Neil. Neil jumped and almost backhanded him, but David caught his wrist before he could.  
"Now, that's not very nice..." David smirked. Neil's knees went weak, but he held his ground.  
"Screw you David." Neil spat, jerking his hand back. " When did you get home?" He asked.  
"Just a few minutes ago. I noticed you were talking on the phone and it sounded important. So... instead of bothering you, I just eavesdropped instead."  
"You're a jackass." Neil said, rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah, I know I am." David laughed. "But hey, it takes one to know one."  
"Touche..." Neil muttered, trying not to smile.


	12. Neil and David David and Neil

Neil refused to disclose to anyone of his whereabouts. His excuse to David was that he didn't want Jordan to find him, which was believeable and had David thinking that it was true. But truthfully, he didn't want anyone to know about David. He wanted to keep him a secret. A friend that he could talk to and he would just be Neil's friend. He wouldn't have to share David's time with Miranda or Jeremy or anyone else. It would be just them.  
And that is what he wanted.


	13. Strange

And so, two weeks later, keeping David away from the press and continuing with his career in the safety of his new friend's home and public places where Jordan would never go for interviews and parties, when David asked to come with him one night,he was stunned.  
He didn't want to come right out and say 'no'. It seemed rude. But he didn't want to say yes either.  
"Why would you want to go to some Hollywood party?" Neil asked, chuckling nervously. "It's actually pretty boring most of the time."  
David shrugged. "Then why do you go?"  
Neil mentally slapped his forehead. He hadn't thought of that.  
"Please Neil?" David pouted. "Please can I come with?"  
Neil stared at him for a moment, using every bit of his willpower not to smile. But it failed him and he rolled his eyes. "Only if you are on your absolute best behavior mister!" He said in a mock stern voice.  
David squealed and hugged Neil. Neil patted his back awkwardly. David pulled away and ran to his room to get ready.  
Neil laughed quietly to himself.  
_You are one strange man David... He thought. But I wouldn't have it any other way._


	14. DIBS!

After David had parked his house along the street, Neil led him down two blocks to a big blue house.  
Neil knocked on the door and a tall brown haired man opened the door.  
"Neil!" He said, tackle hugging him. Neil laughed.  
"Hey Chris. What's up?" He asked.  
"Not a whole lot." Chris said pulling away. "Please tell me you plan on coming out soon. Seriously every time you bring a hot guy with you I have to tell everyone that asks me that they are friends of yours..." Chris gestured at David, who blushed.  
"Uhhh... Thanks." David replied.  
Neil shot Chris the, '_I GOT DIBS ON HIM MINEMINEMINE! FUCK OFF!_' look. Chris chuckled at him and shrugged it off.  
"Not a problem." He smiled warmly and held his hand out to David. "I'm Chris Colfer. And you are?"  
"Burtka." David replied, shaking his hand with a smirk. "David Burtka."  
Chris laughed and Neil smiled. He wouldn't admit that he was amused.  
"Well, David, Neil; come on in!" Chris said, sidestepping so the could walk past him.


End file.
